


At the End of December

by Orange_Juice_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1800s Drama, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Classical Music, Drama, F/F, F/M, Healing, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to let this fandom die, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Music, Orchestra, Piano, Romance, Slow Burn, Snow, Unrequited Love, opera singing, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Juice_Senpai/pseuds/Orange_Juice_Senpai
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a German composer, who lost his leg in an accident. With the mental and social barriers that Ludwig had to set up to protect his heart, he now must deal with his Italian caretaker who has the potential of breaking it. Historical; 1860s





	1. Chapter 1

_At the End Of December_

* * *

 

1857

“Nonsense, Gilbert, I am capable of taking care of myself." 

“Says the legless man,” a voice responded back.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, though his appearance may seem misleading, was a man of virtue and power. Eyes were made for steel, if it weren’t for Gilbert’s familiarity of such things, he himself might have almost been intimidated by the response.

“I will head for London before dawn of next Monday,” Gilbert crossed his arms and stated.

“You told me.” Ludwig’s hands flipped through more lyrical pages. Body was seated, his eyes trailed away from his papers, to the desk and finally towards Gilbert over his rectangular spectacles. He saw that his older brother was still standing before him, as if waiting for a different reaction. Stopping his actions, he placed the papers aside, “My decision is final. I do not need a caretaker to do things I am already doing in the house.”

“And my decision still stands too,” Gloved hands revealed the signed contract that was already established weeks ago. Under the finely printed letters stood Gilbert’s signature and another one at the bottom corner. The letters were written quick, carrying elegance with every rounded turn to the final swipe at the end: Feliciano Vargas.

Ludwig lowered his eyes, “His name…” he sighed, “It sounds Italian.”

“He is." 

“Does he know any German?”

Gilbert paused with a lofty smile, “Enough.” Ignoring the disapproving groan, he chuckled and walked around Ludwig’s office, observing the artifacts of Europe that sat perfectly aligned on the shelf. “He’s of your age,” he said, correcting a chess game piece that sat on a draped table, “You’re always surrounding yourself with old men, you are beginning to look one yourself, if I might add. It’s unfortunate that you can’t be as timeless as me. Perhaps, smiling may do the trick? 

“I think  smiling doesn’t have anything to do with this,” Ludwig sworn, “Cancel this arrangement, it’s not needed.” Gilbert stood still and sighed, waiting for for some miracle that maybe Ludwig would understand his worry for his younger brother. Instead, Ludwig’s eyes dropped down to his paperwork, and from the distant corner of his eyes he watched Gilbert walk out the door and close it shut.

Ludwig furrowed his brows at the thought of his brother believing that he had to be dependent on a stranger to take care of his basic needs. He wasn’t weak like a child without guidance nor the love that platformed a man’s morals. No, he was more than that.

He rubbed his nubbed leg.

It brought swift pain to the pits of his stomach as the vivid broken recollection came flowing to his mind. “Damn.” He cursed, rubbing his temple and shaking his head.

His focus was directed on the composition that he was working on before Gilbert interrupted his train of thought. Slowly, he hummed and tapped to the counted beats; he pause and stop abruptly to find what was missing to fill in the musical gaps. It almost felt impossible to find that sound that he craved for, that inspiration that’ll satisfy his thirst for perfection. Where was his mental orchestra, the thrill of such excitement that fed onto his innovations? _Scheisse_ , he cursed again.  

Another knock resounded the room, this time louder and the count was just a few. It was Gilbert to his displeasure. He was bright smiled and a little out of breath as he corrected his top hat, “He’s here.”

Before Ludwig could start complaining about the last minute warning of the arrival, the door opened wider, allowing him to see the figure from behind. 

His reddish brown hair was highlighted in the morning glow that emitted from the tall glass windows of the office. Lips parted into a gentle smile, his eyes shimmered with life and brought forth its own light into his heart. “It’s nice to meet you Ludwig,” a voice that competed with the heavens spoke to him, “I’m Feliciano Vargas, I’ll be in your care.”

Feliciano’s German was good, though the accent ran deep. 

And right then and there, his heart pounded in his chest as a soft melody played youthfully in his head. That was it. That was what he was looking for.

* * *

 **･End of Chapter 1･**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading the next chapter. I was going post this next week, but I have a weak spot for my readers. 
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Enjoy!

_ At the End of December _

* * *

 

_ Just for three months, Gilbert said. _

Ludwig softly chewed the tip of his unlighted cigar, impatient. It’s only been a month and a half. His eyes monitored Gilbert’s investment with swift glances from his book. It wasn’t like he was truly reading the book, it played as a guise to conceal what he was really doing. His muscles tensed up every time Feliciano misplaced an object while tidying a specific location where he liked things to be placed in a certain manner.

He bit his lips and forced himself to read the random pages he’d flip to. He’ll just correct everything once slumber took over the young man.

Yes. That is what he’ll do.

His eyes glanced up to Feliciano again, this time to be confronted to by a sweet and savory hum. It sounded familiar. The rhythm, the way he’d softly sway his body with the broom as he swept, it all seemed… He paused, searching for the words to describe the complexity of his overflowing emotions. He choked back, feeling a weight press against his throat.

It all seemed... heart wrenchingly  _ nostalgic _ . 

Feliciano turned around. Their eyes clashed: hazel with blue. Ludwig’s body stiffened when Feliciano warmly smiled to ease the sudden tension. However, the smile fell drastically when Ludwig forced himself to look away to calm his beating heart.

And that was how the evening went. Their actions were repetitive, each observing the other, undetected, until their eyes met, resulting to one or the other to force their sight over the other’s head, pretending that their wandering minds weren’t of filled with the questionable attributes of the other.

Somewhere in his mind, Ludwig knew that this was going nowhere. And he knew that Feliciano knew this as well as he watched him walk towards the opposite side of the room.

Feliciano lifted his eyes to the frameworks of the living area, the artifacts stood profoundly on the shelves. So many diversified wonders of the world. It’s almost like a museum, “You composed music?” he asked.

“Did the grand piano and lyrical music sheets give it away?” Ludwig responded, his eyes never leaving the book as he tried to limit the conversation as much as possible. He flipped towards the next page.

Feliciano paused, leaning a bit on the broom, “Are you always this sarcastic?”

Ludwig frowned, peering over his glasses, “Are you complaining?”

“I’m not complaining about anything,” he defended. He turned with his hand cupped behind his back with a smile,“I got used to it.”

Before Ludwig could say anything about that comment, Feliciano swiftly moved on to his next subject, “My  _ nonno  _ has a piano quite similar to yours.” He brushed his fingertips around the perimeter of the beautiful lining of the instrument. He saw that Ludwig flinched once he made contact with the piano, so he withdrew, “He tried to teach me, but he told me that I couldn’t stay still. Though I still want to learn. It amazes me to hear anybody play,” he studied the piano before quickly turning to Ludwig, beaming, “May you show me how to play a song?”

A part of him didn’t want to say no, but  _ hell _ no. So how did he find himself staring down at the piano with Feliciano excitedly sitting beside him?

Ludwig couldn’t believe it himself when he agreed to teach a man who indirectly insulted him. He turned to his side and glared at him, trying to piece the facts together to sort out his feelings.

Was it his alluring smile that convinced his heart to impulsively nod? No, perhaps his pleading eyes that melted his heart?

He shook his head. Whatever it was, he already decided to help the man whether if it was conscious or not.

Fingers pressed down on the keys of the piano, but the notes fell short and choppy.

He glanced towards Feliciano who eagerly smiled encouragingly, “Please continue.”

Ludwig nodded, and focused once more.

His hands twitched eagerly against the keys, but produced no sound. Ludwig was shocked, as he glared at his unmoving hands

_ Fuck. What’s wrong with me? _

“Ludwig?” Feliciano’s voice carried concern, as he leaned forward to study his face. “Are you okay?”

His heart skipped a couple of beats, his breathing was caught short as his face burn furiously under Feliciano’s soft stare. The beautiful curves of his skin was further emphasized by the blazing fireplace hitting against his face. His eyes, filled with admiration, turned into a flickering gold under the orange light, sending chills on the surface of his skin. He brought a hand over his heart, feeling it pound violently. Panic flooded his mind as an unsettling conclusion came to surface. “I think I have developed a heart problem.”

With this, Feliciano laughed, “Are you nervous?

Ludwig  stared off into the fireplace, avoiding eye contact, “Of course not. I’ve performed in front of thousands.”

Feliciano crossed his arms, “So what makes me any different?”

“You’re different in many indescribable ways.”

“How?”

Ludwig tensed up, “I told you I can’t describe it.”

“Alright, fine. Scoot over.” Feliciano bit his lips and rested his fingers on the keys, “Now let  _ me _ play a tune for you.”

“You,” Ludwig watched Feliciano position his hands on the keys, “You remember a song?” 

Feliciano concentrated on the keys, he tested a few horrid notes and bit his lip, “No.” He sheepishly looked up to Ludwig, “I just want to try it out. It’s been awhile.” He laughed at himself, “I must sound terrible, don’t I?”

Avoiding a direct retort, Ludwig stated, “Better than most.” This made Feliciano laugh again.

“Let me show you.” Ludwig  grabbed Feliciano’s hand, shocked by his own boldness and helped him produce a more qualified blended sound. Feliciano’s eyes brightened, his natural flushed face beamed as he urged Ludwig to teach him more. 

Feliciano tested more keys, some satisfied him, most embarrassed him causing him to cringe at his own failure.

“Try these keys with the ones you were hitting.” Ludwig pressed the keys softly, waiting for Feliciano to replicate him. Feliciano’s hands reached forward to replace Ludwig’s fingers, they brushed each other, both becoming more aware of their smiles and nervous chuckles that resulted from this embrace.

“Took you long enough.”

Ludwig was puzzled, “Long enough to do what?”

“To finally open up to me.”

* * *

 

**･End of Chapter 2･**


	3. Chapter 3

 

_At the End Of December_

* * *

[ At the End of December Comic #1](https://attheendofdecember.tumblr.com/)

Click on the link to view the short comic of the fanfiction that I made on Tumblr. I will be posting the comics along with the written story. (=

* * *

 

**･End of Short Comic･**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! The rating may change depending on the explicitness of future chapters.


End file.
